In many electronic circuits, signal processing may be performed in both the analog domain and the digital domain. In this case, a signal in one domain needs to be transformed to a signal in another domain. That is, signals in a first domain may need to be converted to a form suitable for a second domain. A device which serves as an interface between two domains is known as a converter.